dangerously_seeking_redemotionfandomcom-20200213-history
Cissy Sinclair-Fleming
Frances "Cissy" Grace Sinclair-Fleming is the youngest child born to model, actress, and poet Cassandra Sinclair and gang member FG Joiner but is the legal daughter of controversial journalist Harrison Fleming, through her mother she is the sister to Charles (whom was given up at birth) and Jolene and through her father she is the sister to David, Patrick, and Will. Cissy never got to know the man whom she though was her dad as the death of her mother's marriage to Harrison and that fact she was born two years after there divorce was finalized. She had a very close relationship with her mother until her death were she was raised by her grandmother. She went her sister mysterious went into a mental hospital she decided to go to her mother's hometown of to investigate both her sister's life. Background Early life Cissy was born Frances Grace Sinclair-Fleming on August 13, 2000 in Siena, Tuscany, Italy and live there for the first year of her life, is the second and youngest daughter Cassandra Sinclair whom was their with her older daughter Jolene Elizabeth who was two years older then her newborn sister. They lived in villa of her good friends the French writer, artist and art gallery owner Arsène Beauchêne whom has more of a fatherly figure then either fathers in her life. Her mother moved back to moved to her hometown Hornington to be with her mother and has finished her fifth, sixth, and seventh books in The Adventures of Jean-Claude Artois series, and was planning to due another novel but decided to move back home to due so. So Cissy when to Hornington Elementary School as a child and she went alongside Sebastian, Thomas, Kennedy, Kenneth, Johnny, David, and several others. They were the best of friends and Cissy despite dressing like a girl had forever been remembered by them as the tough tomboy who could when a fight and climb the tallest tree. Her childhood friend who her mother planned to adopted was Dallas. When Jolene and Cissy were little, Cissy was afraid of the dark. Jolene would comfort her little sister, but their mother would never allow her to stay with Cissy overnight, so she would turn on Cissy's night light, a light she still had. When Cissy was eight her mother got in a car crash with Cissy in it at the time a drunk driver hit her and caused her to go over a cliff. Someone rescued Cissy as she was found on the beach and EMT was surrounding then eight year old. Later, it was revealed be to FG Joiner who at that day when to met Cassandra who called him to asked him to meet her after Harrison got drunk again and demanded that they get remarried and she refused stating that unless her went to anger management and him quit alcohol. He hit her so hard that she hit that table which caused her to have a large bruise. Cassandra retaliated by using a chair to knock him out cold. She then took the sleeping Cissy and got in a car and drove to a gas station where she then called FG asking if he knew any places to hide, and they agreed to meet up where he would take her and Cissy to the cabin. Life in California/Meeting Lorenzo When her mother died, her grandmother got custody over Cissy and Harrison got custody over Tuney but he never hit her and never touched the bottle again through he struggled with his angry. Grandma decided to keep all her property and her businesses but decided to move to Avalon, California with her granddaughter in attempt to start over. Second Chance Storyline Cissy Sinclair-Fleming/Storyline Personality Cissy main characteristics are her sarcastic wit, loving, empathic and compassionate nature, and eccentric as she prefers the company of animals more the people at times. Many often view her as the perfect girl next door, a phrase that she hates as it couldn't be any further from the truth. Mentally, Cissy suffers from issues far worse than she lets on. She occasionally struggles with her anger and aggression, often resulting in her clenching her fist so intensely that she leaves scars on her palms. In spite of all the darkness that surrounds Cissy, she is still a loving and joyful person that people love to have at their side. Cissy also shows a great deal of strength, courage and nerve. She is constantly fighting for her friends and family and will do whatever it takes to defend her loved ones. She often is impulsive and gets herself in situations that could have been thought out. She isn't afraid to stand her ground and stand up for herself and even threaten people should the time call for it. As someone who loved novels which features characters like Nancy Drew, Arsène Lupin, Phryne Fisher, Amelia Peabody, Claudia Seferius, Phoebe Daring, Mary Louise, The Great Merlini, etc; Cissy has developed formidable sleuthing skills and an unyielding dedication to the truth at any cost, even personal risk. This made her arguably the single person most responsible for solving Antoine Desjardins's murder. Cissy is strong and brave when it comes to telling the truth when she is determined to do so. Appearance Cissy is described as "drop dead gorgeous" and "being an Old Hollywood kinda beautiful", having titian hair and breath taking amber eyes like a strong black cat, when she gets angry her iris silt resembling a serpents eye which is both terrifying and sensual according to Sebastian, Boomer, and several other characters. She also has a curvaceous figure having full round bosoms and a nice thick thighs. Cissy also has a beauty mark on the left side of her check just below her eye and on the right side of her lip. Cissy when shown the portrait of her ancestor Jasmine are identical in appearance. Cissy has a birthmark on her left side just below her left breast which is in the shape of heart. She also has a bit mark on her left leg of a dog bite she got from Thomas pet named Nanook. As a child she was described by other's mostly her guys friends as the ugly duckling who had no front teeth, a face usually covered in dirt from fighting with boys who tried to pick on her and a thin and lanky body fitting her age. Cissy has a style unique to herself having a closet which is a mixer of modern styles like crop tops, and high waisted jeans and a 80's style having long gypsy skirts, jean jackets, wraps and jewelry that adds to her aesthetic. She often wears sandals, slip-on shoes, creepers, loafers, Mary Jane's, and wedges. When she was sixteen, she got a bee on the center of her back the wings are on her lower shoulders and the body is alongside her spine. She later got mandala's on her inner thighs that match each other. She has three piercings in each ear and later got an industrial piercing and her belly button piercing which was done by Constance as a birthday present. When she was sixteen she ended up getting a Christina out of pure boredom with Christopher by her side. She is also often seen in red heart-shaped sunglasses. Cissy is described as smelling of apricot blossoms. Abilities Supernatural Sixth Sense: Psychics can acquire information by means independent on any of their known senses or previous experience. This applies to any and all kinds of information, knowledge, wisdom, experience, etc. * Psychometry: A form of extrasensory perception wherein users are able to perceive the condition of subjects from the past, present or, future, by touching them. * Clairvoyance: A form of extrasensory perception wherein users are able to acquire knowledge by visual means. * Death Whisper: Cissy is able to connect to a supernatural network that broadcasts messages about the deceased or dying, which gives them the capability to hear the voices of people who were murdered or previously died. She can gain advice from the dead sense/predict the coming death of a person. Mediumship: She can view ghosts/spirits of deceased and communicate and/or interact with them, even if they have possessed inanimate objects/subjects/people. She is able to repel and run spirits away from an area, compel to employ an armada of ghosts, and may even view a visual conception of a spirit world in a trance if desired. * Spirit Manifestation: Cissy is capable of bringing spirits back into solid space who still have unfinished business to take care of with the living. As the communer has little to no control which spirits she brings back and doesn't know what unfinished business may be. Precognition: Cissy has the ability to foresee possible futures and observe what may happen. As knowledge of the future invariably causes that future to change, visions of the future are subject to frequent shifting. While not being able to select futures or travel through time, these visions may assist in possible courses of action. * Retrocognition: She can discern the past and past events using various means, usually entering a trance while seeing and hearing a noted past event, whether it be concerning themselves or of an unfamiliar lineage in a past occurrence. Emotion Detection: Cissy can sense the presence of emotions, including feelings, moods and their affects, of themselves, people, animals and other creatures. She can sense the presence of others by sensing their emotions. * Love Detection: She can detect the feeling of love between oneself and/or others without reading apparent symptoms, allowing her to find out the people around them is in love or building to that level. She may be able to sense the depth of that emotion. * Hatred Detection: Cissy can detect the feeling of hate between oneself and/or others without reading apparent symptoms, allowing her to understand find out the people around them is in hate or building to that level. Magic: As a Psychic or a much better name would be Cradle Witch, possess the ability to use Magic. Magic is the power to affect change by supernatural means. Magic is often divided between black and white, though depending on the situation can also be neutral. * Elemental Manipulation: Due to her close connection to the elements she is was blessed with the ability to water, earth, wind, fire, and the weather. When manipulating the elements, things could happen such as torrential downpour, or even a tornado. Relationships * Cissy and Sebastian * Cissy and Lorenzo * Cissy and Tommy * Cissy and Johnny * Cissy and Davie * Cissy and Yael * Cissy and Tuney * Cissy and Harrison * Cissy and Alexandra * Cissy and Scott * Cissy and Boomer Other Relationships Kennedy Murdoch Scout Jenkins Jane Fellopa Etymology * Frances is the feminine form of Francis is the English form of the Late Latin name Franciscus which meant "Frenchman", ultimately from the Germanic tribe of the Franks, who were named for a type of spear that they used. * Grace is from the English word grace, which ultimately derives from Latin gratia. This was one of the virtue names created in the 17th century by the Puritans. The actress Grace Kelly (1929-1982) was a famous bearer. * Sinclair is derived from a Norman French town called "Saint Clair". Clair is the French form of Clara is the feminine form of the Late Latin name Clarus which meant "clear, bright, famous". * Fleming is a surname given to a person who was a Fleming, that is a person who was from Flanders in the Netherlands. And Flauders is from Middle Dutch Vlander, from a Germanic root meaning "waterlogged", referring to the marshy landscape of Flanders. Trivia * According to the dattabook(s) ** Her hobbies are making art, writing, and hanging out with friends. ** Cissy's favorite foods are arancini, ramen and instant ramen, fried chicken, bruschetta, cornbread, lemon drops, and chocolate truffle and spicy foods; while her least favorite foods are Ambrosia salad. ** Cissy's favorite drinks are malt milkshakes, Shirley Temple, and Bundaberg brewed drinks. ** Her pastimes are gymnastics. ** Her favorite animals are lions. ** Her favorite flowers are love lies bleeding and hydrangaes. ** Cissy can sleep up to seven hours. ** Her average bath time is around an hour. ** Her favorite artists are Carlos Santana, Queen, The Doors, Fleetwood Mac, Elton John, Prince, Florence + the Machine, Siouxsie Sioux, Tracy Chapman, Madonna, Nirvana, Eric Clapton, Lady Gaga, Christina Aguilera, and almost all Opera. * Frances comes from the song "Frances Farmer Will Have Her Revenge on Seattle" by the band Nirvana. * Where as her middle name Grace comes from the Actress Grace Kelly. It also holds the reference towards the song Grace by Jeff Buckley. * She was born August 13, the same day as Alfred Hitchcock. * She is Jewish. * Cissy has dual citizenship in both Italy and America. * She can speaks French, Italian, and Hebrew. * Her godfather is Arsène Beauchêne he taught he how to fight, how to shoot a gun, and to survive in the woods by herself. * She owns four cats named Angus, a half domestic short-haired and half Scottish wildcat, Clovis, a Nebelung and, Salem, a Bambino. * She owns three reptiles named Rafiki, a common leopard gecko, Loki, a blue-tongued skink, and Sarabi, a breaded dragon. * She owns a chihuahua named Cosmo, and a pomeranian named . * Cissy started smoking during her time in Italy when she was thirteen in order to fit in later she states she still does it to spite others especially her Dad. ** She also smokes weed to help with her anxiety, * During her trip to Italy she also lost her virginity when she was thirteen to Lorenzo who was eighteen at the time, he also taught her how to skateboard. * Cissy takes Adderall (dextroamphetamine), commonly known to treat ADHD and narcolepsy. * She has extreme form of anxiety. * She is a talented singer despite not wanting to become a singer. Cissy is a extremely talented pianist that she states she does want to purse a career as a pianist. * She is a skilled mechanic. * When she turned sixteen and finally got her drivers license she was gifted with a crimson 1961 Nash Metropolitan convertible by her godfather. * Cissy is has a 3rd degree black belt in Taekwondo, a 3rd degree black belt in Hapkido, and a 1st degree in black belt in Brazilian jiu-jitsu. Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Sinclair family Category:Fleming family Category:Joiner family Category:Hornington Sirens Category:Cheshire Gazette Category:Psychics Category:Margulis family